BLAME ME
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Rahasia yang mungkin saja membawa perubahan dalam hidupmu
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita Back with another story of WonKyu

Cast : Always WonKyu

Genre : Found it ur self

lets check it..

Blammm…

Pintu tertutup dengan suara bedebum yang keras, namja yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan PSPnya kini tengah menatap benda kesayangannya itu tergeletak dilantai dengan beberapa panel yang berserakan, nafasnya masih memburu, jemarinya mengepal, demi apapun kali ini emosinya meningkat 2 kali dari biasanya.

"Ya Tuhan kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang namja bertubuh mungil keluar dari balik selimut tebalnya, Kim Ryeowook. Sahabat serta room mate kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, matanya masih menatap jasad PSPnya, tangannya mulai memutih akibat kepalan yang belum juga melonggar. Ryeowook menatapnya bingung, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, kyuhyun masih menunduk, matanya terpejam.

"Kyu? Apa perlu aku memanggil hae hyung? Kau sepertinya sedang tidak baik" Ryeowook mencoba mendekati kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu namja bersuara merdu itu.

Plakkk..

Lengan ryeowook terhempas, matanya membulat menatapi sikap kyuhyun.

"Jangan ikut campur" ucap kyuhyun dingin, ia berbalik berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun akan selalu seperti ini jika moodnya berada dalam tingkat terendah.

Wookie melirik PSP yang kini sudah tidak terbentuk lagi, ia berjongkok memunguti serpihan-serpihan panelnya.

"Hhh..malang sekali nasibmu" lirihnya.

…

Kyuhyun mengurung diri didalam kamarnya setelah insiden itu, tidak ada yang tahu pasti alasannya, ia hanya bersikap dingin dan menutup diri selama berhari-hari, wookie yang merupakan room mate kyuhyun juga harus mengungsikan dirinya dibanding harus menerima amukan kyuhyun yang bisa saja menggila tiap detiknya.

Seperti minggu pagi itu, kyuhyun nampak menikmati angin yang berhembus melalui celah jendela didepannya, wajahnya mengeras dengan rambut yang acak ia masih dalam mode ON yang bisa menghancurkan sekawanan jerapah afrika. Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jendela dihadapannya, matanya terpejam, ingatannya mundur pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia harus membunuh 'kekasihnya' sendiri sang PSP.

Flashback

Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding sekolah siang itu, ia mengeluarkan PSP dari balik saku jasnya, dengan siulan santai jemarinya lincah bermain pada benda kotak berwarna hitam itu.

"Oppa"

Disaat ia tengah asyik bermain, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yeoja dibalik dinding tempat ia bersandar. Matanya terbelalak saat sosok namja juga berdiri disana.

"Ne.."

"Kapan kau akan datang menemui eomma n appaku?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermanja-manja

"Aku… akan segera datang chagi, tenanglah"

Kyuhyun mendengus, wajahnya berubah kaku, genggaman tangannya bergetar, ia kenal bahkan sangat kenal 2 sejoli dihadapannya itu, mereka adalah Stella dan Choi siwon, sepasang kekasih yang beberapa bulan ini selalu menjadi buah bibir semua penghuni asrama namja dan yeoja di sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, berjalan tergesa menuju kamar asramanya, ia tidak tahan lagi, ini sudah kelewatan baginya.

Bukk..bukk..bukk..

"hey cho, kau kenapa?"

"Hey, kau menabrakku!"

"Hey..!"

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan yang ditujukan padanya, ia tetap berjalan melewati bahkan menabrak beberapa penghuni asrama didepannya.

Blammm.. Pranng…

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar bersamaan dengan PSPnya yang ia banting kasar, dadanya naik turun sesak, ia memejamkan matanya menahan butiran bening yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja membobol retinanya, kyuhyun meremas dadanya. Sakit. Ya ia merasakan sakit melihat 2 sejoli yang selalu bermesraan tadi, hatinya mendadak beku, bibirnya bergetar menahan desakan emosi yang menyelubungi jiwanya.

Flashback End

Kyuhyun membuang nafas, ia membuka matanya.

"Aku bodoh"

"Hahaha.. aku bodoh" kyuhyun tertawa, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi.."

Kyuhyun berbisik sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Choi Siwon..kau jauh lebih bodoh" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Tok.. tok..tok..

Kyuhyun menengok, dahinya berkerut.

"Kyu.. hyung boleh masuk?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi, ia memandangi foto wookie di meja nakas diseberang ranjangnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur, dasar bocah!" maki kyuhyun berjalan terseok membuka pintu kamarnya, membiarkan sosok namja berwajah kekanakan memasuki kamarnya.

"Kyu gwenchana? Wookie bilang kau.."

"Aniyo hyung, Gwenchana.. jangan dengarkan makhluk sok tahu itu, demi apapun, dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dan.. aku baik-baik saja. Ok" kyuhyun memotong omongan Lee Donghae, hyung angkatnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya itu, kyuhyunnya tidak pernah berubah, masih dengan sikap dingin dan tertutupnya serta..

"Tapi hyung.. peluuukkk…."

Manja.

"Jjaa..sini" Donghae membuka pelukan, menarik kyuhyun masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Euummm.. hangat" kyuhyun berbisik namun masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyu, kau ada masalah lagi dengan siwon?"

Trakk!

"Ani.." kyuhyun menggeleng samar dalam pelukan hyungnya,

Donghae menarik nafas, ia tahu kyuhyun sangat tertutup bahkan untuk dirinya, hyungnya sendiri.

"Kyu, sini duduklah" donghae menarik kyuhyun untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau tahu kyu, aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih bayi, kau adalah adik terhebat dalam hidupku, aku sangat bersyukur bisa berada dalam keluargamu hingga kini, kau sangat tahu aku, begitupun aku, aku sangat tahu bagaimana dirimu, dan juga aku sangat tahu bagaimana siwon, bagaimana kau dan siwon, bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian, rumah tangga kalian.."

Kyuhyun memandang hyungnya dengan mata sendu, ia menunduk pilu, dadanya kembali sesak. Sejak menikah dengan siwon, hidupnya berubah, bukan membawa kebahagiaan, namun hidupnya serasa menjadi sebuah robot, ia terkekang dalam perasaannya sendiri.

"Hyung.."

"Ssstt.. kau jangan menyela kyu, hyung tahu kalau selama ini rumah tangga kalian tidaklah selancar yang kalian ceritakan kepada eomma dan appa akhir tahun lalu, hyung tahu kalau selama ini kalian tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa, bahkan kalian tidak pernah tidur dalam 1 ranjang, hyung tahu.. selama ini siwon memiliki kekasih, dihadapanmu"

"…"

"Kyu, hyung tahu, kau sangat mencintainya..tapi, jika seperti ini hyung juga tidak sanggup melihatmu tersakiti"

"…"

"Kyu, jalanilah apa yang membuatmu bahagia, jika ini terlalu menyakitkan.. kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja, hyung akan mendukungmu"

"Hiks..Hiks..Hyung.." Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh kecil donghae, memeluknya erat.

"Hiks..Hiks..aku..Hiks..Aku sakit hyung..Ini..Hiks..Terlalu sakit.." Kyuhyun terisak, dadanya sesak namun lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan, paling tidak ia tidaklah sendiri kini, hae hyungnya tahu semua tentang rumah tangga mereka.

"Ssstt.. uljima kyu, hyung ada disini" Donghae mengusap lembut punggung kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"Hiks..Hiks.. hyung..Hiks..Aku..Hiks..Aku lapar.."

"Hahahahha" Donghae tertawa mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun barusan, adiknya ini benar-benar makhluk yang paling sulit ditebak

"Jjjaa.. ayo kita makan" Donghae mengusap rambut kyuhyun, mengatur helaian-helaiannya agar rapi kembali.

…..

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, bingung akan memilih menu makan siangnya. Kini ia dan donghae berada di kantin sekolah mereka, perlu diketahui kyuhyun merupakan siswa tingkat 2 disekolahnya sementara donghae dan siwon berada dalam tingkatan yang sama, tingkat 3.

"Kajja kyu, kau akan pilih yang mana?" Donghae menggoyang bahu kyuhyun saat ia melihat antrian dibelakang mereka semakin banyak,

"Eumm.. aku bingung hyung, kau pilihkan saja ne" ucap kyuhyun santai meninggalkan donghae yang mematung tidak percaya.

"Hhhh..kyu"

Sementara itu dari arah pintu kantin, sepasang sejoli muncul dengan tingkah yang terlalu mesra, tatapan donghae bertemu dengan sang namja, mereka terpaku.

"Hyung ayo kita.." Seruan kyuhyun terhenti saat matanya menumbuk sosok didepannya, lidahnya kelu, matanya menajam.

"Eh, Siwon sunbae.." kyuhyun membungkuk sopan, membuat siwon maupun donghae serta stella mengernyitkan dahi bingung

"Miane mengganggu jalan anda sunbaenim" Kyuhyun tersenyum, memberi siwon dan stella jalan

"oppa.." Rajuk stella manja, tatapan kyuhyun sempat menegang namun kembali berusaha tenang dengan mengalihkan tatapannya pada donghae.

"hyung! Kajja, aku sudah sangat lapar" Kyuhyun tidak lagi memperdulikan siwon yang menatapnya tidak percaya, ia tetap menarik donghae agar segera mencari meja kosong dan segera memakan menu makan siang mereka.

Kyuhyun memakan 2 porsi kimbab tanpa ada sela, ia memasukkan semuanya nyaris tak bernafas, donghae menatapnya miris, ia tahu dongsaengnya tidak pernah pandai dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya paling tidak itu berlaku untuknya.

"Kyu.."

"Eumm, hyung ini sangat enak, aku sangat lapar.."

"Kyu.."

"Ah! Hyung apa aku boleh memakan porsimu?"

"Kyu.."

"Aku makan ya.."

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat donghae melempar sumpit dan menggebrak meja,pandangannya menunduk. Nafas donghae naik turun, wajahnya memerah menahan marah, keadaan seketika hening.

Donghae masih mengatur nafasnya ketika kyuhyun mengangkat wajah sembari tersenyum tenang.

"Mianhe hyung" kyuhyun kembali memakan kimbabnya yang tersisa.

"kyu..hyung.." Donghae berbisik lirih, menyadari perbuatannya yang mungkin saja menyakiti hati dongsaengnya

"Gwenchana hyung, ayo makan" Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum manis, tanpa ia sadari seseorang menatapnya sendu. Menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya dengan jemari terkepal.

…..

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai, setelah menghabiskan 3 *hampir 4* porsi kimbab, kini perutnya terasa bergolak, ia menutup rapat mulutnya, mual menyerang lambung dan sebagian tenggorokannya.

"Aissshhh pabo! Ugh.." erangnya mencoba membuka pintu kamar, ia memutuskan untuk membolos saja disbanding harus memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di dalam kelas.

Choi Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun berbalik, seseorang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya lalu berdecih dan membuang muka.

"Choi siwon, waeyo sunbaenim?" Tanya kyuhyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, ia tetap berjalan masuk kamarnya dengan pintu yang ia biarkan terbuka, mempersilahkan 'tamu' nya untuk ikut masuk jika ia mau.

TBC..

Review if u like it..


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, kau memanggilku siapa tadi? 'choi'? cih" Kyuhyun kembali mendecih seraya mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, siwon masih berdiri dengan jemari terkepal, ia menutup pintu dengan sekali tendangan.

"Ingat! Kau itu masih istriku!"

"Lalu? Apa ada bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda, kau seharusnya lebih bersikap baik padaku!" mata siwon membulat

"Kurang baik apa aku selama ini choi!" kyuyun berdiri menghadap suaminya dengan suara yang nyaris memekakkan telinga.

"Kau tidak pernah bersikap ramah padaku!" siwon tidak mau kalah dengan melangkah maju dan berteriak tepat didepan wajah kyuhyun.

"Pantaskah aku ramah padamu jika kau sendiri berselingkuh didepanku hah!" kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau.."

Drrrttttt..Drrrrttttt..Drrrtttttt..

Ponsel siwon yang bergetar menghentikan percekcokan mereka, nafas kyuhyun naik turun, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali dengan jemari yang menutupi wajahnya, kyuhyun sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Yeobseo.."

"..."

"Ne, kami akan kesana"

"..."

"Ani, kami baik-baik saja"

"…"

"Ne"

Piipp, sambungan telepon terputus, kini siwon menatap kyuhyun yang masih setia menunduk. Siwon duduk disamping kyuhyun.

"Eomma baru saja menghubungiku"

"…"

"Kita diundang makan malam dirumahnya"

"…"

"Mandilah, aku akan menunggumu"

"…"

Kyuhyun masih diam, siwon menghela nafas, ia menyadari sesuatu, ia mungkin terlalu keras kali ini.

"Kyu" Siwon menepuk bahu kyuhyun .

"Cih, peduli apa kau dengan pernikahan ini!" Kyuhyun berdiri menantang Siwon yang sama sekali tidak menyangka namja di depannya ini benar-benar berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Hah? Kau!" Siwon nyaris menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun jika saja Donghae tidak menerobos masuk.

"Siwon! Kyuhyun!" Teriak Donghae bahkan dengan jemari Siwon yang masih terkepal di depan dada Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siwon, kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan kelas terakhir" Donghae berkacak pinggang di depan pasangan wonkyu yang masih saling menatap marah satu sama lain.

"Cho?" Hingga Siwon menyadari satu hal, nama sang istri tanpa marganya.

"Ne, waeyo? Kau harus ingat siwon, ini area sekolah, ingat perjanjian kalian kan?" Donghae menatap tajam siwon, ia tahu bahwa Namja yang menurutnya mirip kuda itu selalu menyakiti hati dongsaengnya.

"Ck, hae-ah bahkan kau juga menyalahkanku? Kalian memang Cho bersaudara yang menjengkelkan" Siwon dengan santainya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melangkah meninggalkan kyuhyun dan donghae yang dengan kompaknya mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku rasa tidak punya urusan lagi disini, Oh iya 30 menit lagi aku menjemputmu di depan kamar chagiya, ingat dinner mala mini, arra!" Tegas siwon sembari tersenyum sinis.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih dalam masa transisi mereka

Brukk. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di sisi ranjangnya, matanya menatap kosong.

"Kyu.." Lirih Donghae, ia yakin kyuhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun menggeleng namun pandangannya masih kosong, menatap bodoh hingga lelehan bening terlihat jatuh meluncur lincah di kedua pipinya.

"Kyu, Uljima" Donghae menarik kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Hiks..Hiks..wae.. Hiks.. Wae hyung.. Hiks.."

"Ssstttt.. uljima nae dongsaeng"

"Hiks..wae..kenapa kuda pabo itu hiks..selalu memperlakukanku hiks seperti hiks ini?" isak Kyuhyun semakin tidak perduli. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Uljima kyu, semuanya akan segera berakhir" tulus donghae.

….

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka harus berada di tengah-tengah suasana canggung seperti ini, setelah 45 menit lalu siwon menjemputnya kini mereka harus mengumbar sandiwara lagi didepan keluarga Choi dan Cho. Mereka harus tersenyum, menggenggam tangan, atau bahkan berpelukan mesra hanya untuk menutupi 'kadar' kehancuran rumah tangga mereka. Semuanya , Yah semua yang melihat mungkin akan beranggapan jika mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri yang sangat harmonis yah semuanya kecuali Donghae tentu saja.

Donghae masih menatap miris pemandangan didepannya saat ini, jemarinya masih asyik memotong steak buatan koki ternama keluarga Choi, sebagai hyung angkat dari keluarga Cho, sudah sepantasnya ia juga muncul dalam acara keluarga seperti ini.

"Chagi, ingin tambah wine nya?" Siwon menggenggam lembut jemari kyuhyun, kyuhyun tersenyum samar sembari mengangguk. Senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus membuat Donghae menggeram pelan.

"Yeobo lihatlah anak-anak kita terlihat sangat bahagia bukan?" Nyonya Choi menimpali, terlihat senyum bahagia di bibirnya, begitupun keluarga yang lain. Wonkyu? Jangan tanyakan, sepanjang acara mereka selalu memasang wajah berseri dibalik topengnya.

"Aku selesai" Donghae berdiri, membungkuk sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja makan yang menurutnya penuh kemunafikan itu.

"Aigoo, mianhe atas sikap anak kami besan choi" Nyonya cho tersenyum malu

"Gwenchanayo, anak muda memang seperti itu, tidak terlalu suka berada dalam perjamuan orang dewasa seperti ini" nyonya choi tertawa pelan

"Ehm, lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian nak?" Tuan Choi memandang anak dan menantunya bergantian

"Cukup bagus appa, Kyu sekarang sedang serius dengan bimbingan beasiswanya, sedangkan aku masih sibuk dengan persiapan olimpiade renang" Siwon menjawab pertanyaan appanya dengan sangat apik, kyuhyun mendelik bingung pada siwon, bagaimana anak itu tahu tentangnya? Bukankah selama ini siwon tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya?

"Iya kan chagi?" Siwon tiba-tiba merangkul bahu kyuhyun lalu menatapnya dalam, kyuhyun hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya lucu lalu mengangguk cepat.

"kami bangga punya anak-anak seperti kalian, benar kan besan choi?" kini appa Kyuhyun yang membenarkan dengan menepuk bahu besannya bangga, siwon maupun kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau mala mini kalian menginap disini saja, kebetulan besok kalian tidak bersekolah bukan?" Nyonya choi menepuk tangannya bersemangat

"Mwo?" siwon dan kyuhyun kompak membulatkan matanya

"Aigoo, kalian kenapa? Ini malah menjadi ajang yang bagus untuk segera membuatkan kami cucu" timpal Tuan choi.

"Ap-Appa.." Kyuhyun mengemis pada appanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Hhh, itu ide yang sangat bagus yeobo" Ucap Tuan cho tersenyum pada istrinya.

"Jja, berarti sudah diputuskan, kalian akan menginap malam ini, dan tidak ada penolakan lagi, arra?"

"Arraseo" Siwon dan kyuhyun benar-benar terdesak, mereka hanya mampu mengikuti keinginan orang tua mereka.

...

"Ini, ambil itu, kau tidur di sofa" Siwon melempar sebuah bantal dan selimut ke arah kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yak! Aku ini tamu, kau seharusnya memperlakukanku lebih sopan" Kyuhyun melempar kembali bantalnya ke arah Siwon.

"terserahlah kalau kau mau tidur tanpa bantal" Siwon berjalan acuh menuju ranjangnya, kyuhyun bersungut menarik selimut lalu membungkus tubuhnya duduk di atas sofa.

"..."

Hening beberapa menit hingga kyuhyun mengajukan sebuah syarat bodoh

"Yak choi siwon pabo, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang menang boleh tidur di kasur sedangkan yang kalah harus tidur di sofa jelek ini"

"…"

Sejenak siwon tidak bergeming namun seketika ia berbalik

"Apa taruhanmu?"

"Kita bermain starcraft" Seringai Kyuhyun, Siwon berfikir sejenak lalu kemudian mengangguk

"Siapa takut"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon kini duduk dengan tangan memegang Stick masing-masing, wajah mereka sangat serius.

"Yeeeaaaayyyyy aku menang"

Hingga salah satu dari mereka menang.

"Jja Choi Kyuhyun yang terhormat, silahkan kembali ke sofamu yang 'jelek' itu hahahahahaha"

Kyuhyun merengut sebal, bagaimana mungkin ia kalah kali ini? Padahal bisa dibilang permainan ini sudah sangat ia kuasai, how?

"Jja, ayolah Kyuhyun chagi.. silahkan" Siwon masih saja mencoba menggoda kyuhyun yang kini wajahnya memerah, matanya berubah sendu dan berkaca-kaca

"Kyu?" siwon yang menyadari itu menjadi bingung

"Hiks..Hiks.." Kyuhyun mulai terisak kecil

"O'ow..no..no..no..dont cry please"

"Hiks..Hiks..Huaaaaaaaa" Kyuhyun menangis sembari memeluk lututnya, siwon yang kebingungan refleks menarik kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya

"Sssssttt.. please jangan menangis, kau bisa membangunkan orang-orang" Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya, berusaha meredam suara isakan kyuhyun.

Diraihnya wajah kyuhyun lalu mengusap pelan airmata yang masih setia mengaliri pipi chubbynya

"Aissshhh, kenapa kau secengeng ini?" Siwon mengeluh

"Hiks..Hiks..Starcraft pabo..Hiks..Choi.. pabo.. Hiks" Kyuhyun menyeka matanya jengkel dengan bibir di poutkan lucu, Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Siwon tertawa

"Hahahahaahahhaha"

"Hiks..Hiks..Huaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, Siwon kembali memeluknya

"Ssssttt.. uljima, aku aku hanya pft hahahahahaha"

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa.."

"Ssssttt.. tenanglah, kau hanya terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir seperti itu"

Deg

Isakan Kyuhyun terhenti, tawa Siwon juga mereda namun pelukan mereka masih terjaga. Mereka terdiam, lama.

"Si-Siwon, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih

"Ssssttt, ijinkan seperti ini dulu, ini terasa nyaman" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat rona merah di pipi kyuhyun nampak jelas.

...

"Kau sedikit kurus kyu" Bisik siwon dengan mata yang terpejam, kini mereka sedang berbaring dengan siwon yang memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang, setelah berdebat lama akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama, apalagi sejak tadi siwon tidak pernah melepas pelukannya.

"Eum" Lirih Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk tertidur, ia merasa seluruh persendiannya mati rasa dengan sikap siwon yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kau belum tertidur?" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, melesakkan hidungnya di leher kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun seketika menegang.

"Eum" hanya itu, yah hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan hingga detik ini.

"Kau tahu, dengan memelukmu seperti ini, aku merasa tengah memeluk stella"

Jdaaaaaarrrrrr...

Kyuhyun serasa disambar kilat detik itu juga, jadi siwon memeluknya dengan sangat erat hanya karena tubuhnya seperti yeoja sialan itu?

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi yang terlanjur bergelayut di fikirannya, ia menutup rapat matanya, menahan cairan yang bisa saja merembes dari balik kelopaknya.

"Tubuhmu sangat mirip dengan tubuh stella, sangat"

Cukup sudah, Kyuhyun merasa ini cukup sudah. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bersabar, sudah saatnya ia berhenti untuk berharap, apapun yang akan ia lakukan tidak akan pernah bermakna di depan mata siwon. Ia menyerah.

Bruuukkkk..

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh siwon hingga berguling dan jatuh.

"Yak, Kyu waeyo?" Siwon berdiri lalu menatap kyuhyun bingung, yang ditatap hanya mendecih kesal.

"Well sepertinya kau merindukan kekasih berdada besarmu itu ya Choi pabo?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang lalu mendekati siwon.

"Mwo?" Siwon melotot

Chup..

Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibir siwon

"Aku akan menunjukkan bagian tubuhku yang berbeda dari yeojamu itu Choi" Bisik Kyuhyun mendorong siwon hingga bersandar di tembok.

Cupppp..

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Siwon, berulang kali siwon mencoba lepas namun berulang kali pula kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya agar ia terdiam.

Lumatan itu berlangsung lama, Siwon kini tengah memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya, lidahnya telah jauh mengobrak abrik isi mulut Kyuhyun, mengecapi seluruh manis didalamnya.

"Euhhhh.." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan, walau bagaimanapun nikmatnya lumatan mereka, ia juga membutuhkan nafas.

"Kyu.." Siwon melepas pagutan mereka, namun bibirnya masih melekat indah di sudut bibir kyuhyun, terkadang ia menjilati bahkan menggigit kecil bibir mungil sang namja manis didekapannya itu.

"Wae? Hhhh..hhhh.. lihat? Bibirku masih lebih baik dari bibir yeoja sialanmu itu bukan? Hhh..hhh" Bisik Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal. Siwon menggeleng

"Ani! Bibirmu tidak sesexy bibir Stella.."

Siwon melepas pelukannya, Kyuhyun membeku di tempat..

"Tapi..Bibirmu jauh lebih nikmat dari bibir manapun"

Lanjut Siwon lalu menarik Kyuhyun hingga jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang

Cuuuppp..

TBC...

Nnnaaahh, udah pada tegang hahahaha,

wah g nyangka bakal dapat banyak review *senangnya*

aq jd g tau pengen bales kyk gimana, tetiba spechless hehehehehe, terharu banyak yang suka *hiks

But, after all.. love u guys

makasih banyak reviewnya, itu sangat sangat sangt membantu * pake banget *

hug hug hug


	3. Chapter 3

Siwon kembali melumat bibir kyuhyun jauh lebih ganas dari awal mereka berciuman, Siwon bahkan tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk sekedar menarik nafas.

Siwon menarik-narik dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara bergantian, Saliva mereka menyatu bahkan sebagian tumpah ke leher Kyuhyun,

"Euhhhh..Siwon.." Kyuhyun melenguh saat Siwon menggigit kecil dagu dan menyusuri rahangnya dengan jilatan sensual.

"Kau indah kyu" Bisik siwon tepat di telinga kyuhyun.

"Ughhh.."

Siwon kembali memagut bibir kyuhyun lembut, jemarinya kini menyusuri lekuk indah tubuh namja yang berstatus istrinya itu.

"Kau tahu kyu.. aku ingin bermain di sini" Siwon memelintir nipple Kyuhyun yang mulai mencuat dan terlihat menantang dari balik piyama birunya.

"Ahhhhhhh.. siwonnie..uuuuhhhhhh, jangan mencubitnya..aghhhh.." Kyuhyun menggelinjang saat siwon mengulum nipplenya hingga piyamanya terlihat basah.

"Aku heran Kyu, bagaimana bisa seorang namja sepertimu memiliki dada yang cukup besar seperti ini"

"Arrrgggghhhh..uuuuuhhhhhhh..Siwon.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, siwon meremas dada Kyuhyun gemas,

"hhhhhh..Aaahhh..Kyu, kau membuatku terbangun.." Siwon mengigit dada kyuhyun berulang kali, lututnya ia gesekkan kearah kejantanan kyuhyun yang mulai membesar. Jemarinya kini berusaha melepas kancing-kancing piyama kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terasa memburu.

Bruukkkk

Hingga Kyuhyun mendorong kuat tubuh Siwon, membuat siwon terpelanting dengan cukup keras.

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun mengusap kasar bibirnya, Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun jengah dan mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sedikit linu akibat terjatuh dengan keras.

"Aku ingin tidur, Selamat malam"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon yang berdecih pelan, ia merapatkan selimutnya hingga nyaris menutupi kepalanya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti ini jika ia sudah kehilangan kendali. Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun, saling membelakangi.

15 menit, terdengar dengkuran halus Siwon, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi belum terlelap berbalik sebentar memastikan Siwon telah benar-benar tertidur, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar dengan mata terpejam, memorinya memutar kejadian 2 Tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di bangku SMA.

Flashback

"Kyuhyun-ah bagaimana jika kau memakai ini?" Donghae memperlihatkan sebuah setelan jas berwarna putih pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mencibir namun kemudian mengangguk antusias. Malam ini adalah malam penyambutan siswa baru di sekolahnya, ia yang bertitel siswa baru tidak mau ketinggalan dalam acara yang menurutnya akan menyenangkan itu, apalagi Donghae ingin memperkenalkannya pada Siwon, namja popular yang telah lama ia kagumi, sejak terakhir kali bertemu dengan namja itu dan kini sering berkunjung kerumahnya mengerjakan PR bersama Donghae.

"Wah kau sangat manis kyu" Donghae berdecak kagum melihat penampilan sang adik yang terlihat mempesona. Kyuhyun merengut

"Aku tampan hyung"

Donghae tertawa, adiknya terlihat sangat lucu dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Jja, sudah siap bertemu pangeranmu?"

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun merengut manja, Donghae menarik lengan adiknya. Memeluknya erat, ia yang sangat tahu adiknya itu tengah kasmaran, dan tentu saja ia sangat mendukungnya. Bukankah mereka memang telah dijodohkan semenjak kecil? Kyuhyun kecil dan Siwon yang sering bermain bersama ketika balita, namun mereka terpisah setelah Kyuhyun dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang.

Kembali ke situasi dimana seharusnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada, At Prom

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa gugup yang menyerang perutnya, ia berulang kali menarik nafas panjang, bagaimana tidak kini ia berada diantara Donghae dan Siwon yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan hitam.

"Oh iya,Kyuhyun-ah aku kesana dulu ne, kau disini saja temani Siwon, biar bagaimanapun dia ini seniormu" Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon lalu mengedipkan mata pada Kyuhyun membuat rona merah menjalar dipipi pucatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingin minum?" Siwon tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menerima segelas wine yang diberikan siwon lalu mengikuti arah Siwon yang berjalan menuju lantai 2

"Menikmati wine lebih cocok jika ditemani suasana seperti ini kyu"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang memandang bukit belakang sekolahnya dari balkon lantai 2, pandangannya menerawang, siluet yang begitu indah dengan taburan temaram rembulan, tanpa sadar senyuman Kyuhyun tertarik, bibirnya melengkung bersamaan dengan Siwon yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

Deg

Tatapan mereka bertemu, terpaku dalam satu baris. Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, jemarinya meraih gelas Wine di tangan Kyuhyun dan melemparnya asal.

"Kau manis Kyu" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat lucu.

Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, Siwon meraup tubuh Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher putih kyuhyun.

"Ugh" Kyuhyun melenguh geli, Siwon semakin menghirup aroma Kyuhyun lebih dalam, sangat dalam, lututnya bergarak naik menggesek selangkangan kyuhyun.

"OMO!"

Sampai suara itu muncul. Orang tua mereka kini berdiri dengan wajah shock mendapati Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah dalam keadaan yang lumayan 'intim'.

Sejak saat itu, perjodohan mereka dipercepat, mereka mnganggap siwon dan kyuhyun saling mengharapkan satu sama lain, ya paling tidak itu untuk Kyuhyun pribadi.

Mereka menikah 2 bulan setelah insiden itu, namun kenyataan berbuah lain, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka jauh dari harapan orang tua masing-masing, apalagi setelah mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah. Mereka harus menyembunyikan status pernikahan mereka bukan karena pihak sekolah tidak mengizinkan adanya pernikahan namun karena siwon memiliki kekasih, ya Stella.

Flashback End

Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menahan perasaannya sendiri, menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri, dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu seakan ia tidak peduli.

Hingga tadi sore saat ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan dengan buku tebal yang terbuka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini, melewati asrama yeoja yang terpisah beberapa meter dari asrama namja hanya untuk mengembalikan beberapa paper teman sekelasnya. Langkahnya terhenti, bukan karena ia telah tiba didepan kamar temannya, namun karena ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang seakan membuat matanya hendak meloncat keluar.

Kamar itu terbuka sedikit, membuat suara yang ditimbulkan terdengar dari celahnya, kyuhyun terhenyak, ia kenal suara ini, suara husky yang kini melantun sedikit erotis ditelinganya. Perasaannya bergejolak untuk mengintip sedikit dan sedetik kemudian ia merutuki keputusan bodohnya itu, kini setelah pintu itu ia buka sedikit terpampanglah sosok siwon dengan yeoja tengah bercinta dengan sangat erotis di atas ranjang yang sedikit sulit menampung tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun menutupi mulutnya yang terpekik, matanya membulat. Kegiatan itu terhenti tiba-tiba, siwon berbalik dengan mata yang membulat sama begitupun stella. Buku ditangan Kyuhyun terjatuh, nafasnya masih tercekat saat organ tubuhnya memerintah untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat menjijikkan itu, langkahnya pelan dan bergetar.

"Kyuhyun!" Suara siwon terdengar memanggilnya. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming ia tetap melangkah menjauh, bahkan melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata penjaga gerbang. Ia melangkah dengan tangan yang masih setia membekap mulutnya, ia bukan lagi terpekik namun kini ia menangis tertahan.

Grep

Siwon menarik lengannya, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Kita ke apartemen" Tegasnya menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam lingkungan asrama, berbelok kea rah parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya membeo, mengikuti keinginan siwon, bukan karena ia mau hanya saja karena ponselnya ditahan oleh namja berstatus suaminya itu.

15 menit berjalan hingga mereka tiba dikawasan apartemen mewah di tengah kota, apartemen yang seharusnya mereka bagi berdua, namun hanya mereka jadikan pajangan dan hanya mereka tempati 2 bulan setelah pernikahan mereka. Isi apartemen itu masih sama, masih menyisakan beberapa pakaian serta perlengkapan siwon dan kyuhyun. Hanya saja apartemen itu tidak berpenghuni.

Siwon menarik kyuhyun pelan, walaupun ia sangat menginginkan situasi ini cepat selesai namun ia juga tidak menginginkan perlakuannya terkesan tengah 'menganiaya' istrinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menunduk terdiam.

Kamar 407, Siwon membukanya cepat lalu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun agar masuk. Pintu tertutup otomatis. Situasi mendadak canggung dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri membelakangi siwon dan siwon yang berdiri dengan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kyu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" Siwon berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Kyuhyun beringsut

"Jangan mendekat, kau bahkan belum mandi, aku tidak ingin menyentuh bekas-bekas menjijikkanmu dengan yeoja liar itu" Kyuhyun berkata dingin yang mau tidak mau membuat Siwon geram, namun secepatnya ia tahan. Ia tahu kalau dirinya memang berada dalam sisi yang salah.

"Kyu, kau harus tahu, ini..ini..ini tidak mampu aku tolak, kau..kau..mungkin sudah seharusnya mengerti"

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap siwon dengan pandangan nanar. Sebegitu mudahnya ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengerti?

"Kurang mengerti apa aku selama ini Choi Siwon huh?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, melemparkan pandangan mematikan bagi lawan bicaranya.

"lalu aku harus seperti apa huh? Berlutut dibawah kakimu? Menyembah-nyembahmu? Lalu berharap kau mengangkatku dan membuatku bahagia? Iya?" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak di depan wajah Siwon, ia lelah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"bukan seperti itu Kyu, kau harusnya mengerti"

"Mengerti apa? Mengerti kalau kau bersama Stella dan melupakan kalau kau sudah memiliki seorang istri?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sendu, menatap mata kelam Siwon dengan nafas memburu, emosinya berada pada puncak.

"Cukup Kyu! Kau tahu sejak dulu aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi! Tidak pernah! Kau terlalu berharap lebih!" Siwon mengeluarkan semua perasaannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang kini memucat.

Mereka terdiam dengan masing-masing pandangan yang mengartikan hal lain.

"Begitukah?" Lirih Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menyadari kalau kali ini ia sudah keterlaluan, sorot matanya melemah.

"kyu, aku.."

"Arraseo, aku mengerti. Kau benar, aku yang terlalu berharap lebih, arra" Bisik kyuhyun berbalik, berjalan dengan pelan menuju –bekas- kamar mereka.

"Kyuhyun"

"Arraseo Choi Siwon, aku mengerti, Gwenchana" Kyuhyun berbalik, memberikan senyuman paling tulus yang ia miliki.

Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar, nyaris tak bersuara. Kyuhyun terduduk dibalik pintu, jemarinya membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan agar isakannya tidak sampai terdengar keluar, ia bahkan menggigit lidahnya sendiri, paling tidak sakit di lidahnya mampu mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit hatinya. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika sejak dulu Siwon hanya menganggapnya adik tidak lebih apalagi harus menikahinya. Ia tahu satu-satunya yang memiliki orientasi menyimpang hanya dirinya, bukan Siwon.

Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan terseok-seok kearah lemari bajunya, memilah-milah pakaian yang masih bisa ia kenakan,ia mengeluarkan sebuah blazer panjang dan beanie biru muda serta sebuah syal tebal. Ia mengenakannya sedikit cepat mengganti seragamnya yang kini terlihat lusuh dan berantakan, ia sesekali memejamkan matanya menahan jebolan retinanya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia keluar kamar. Dapat dilihatnya Siwon masih duduk tepekur di meja makan, rambutnya terlihat acak pertanda sejak tadi ia tidak tenang. Kyuhyun berjalan lambat menuju arah suaminya. Dengan sekali hembusan nafas ia menyiapkan kata-kata

"Siwon hyung, aku keluar dulu ne" Ijin Kyuhyun dengan senyuman diwajahnya, walaupun sudah pasti matanya yang membengkak tidak mampu membohongi isi hatinya.

Siwon berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Dahinya mengernyit heran

"Kau mau kemana? Diluar salju sedang turun dengan derasnya" Siwon berdiri lalu meraih bahu Kyuhyun, membaliknya hingga kini posisi Kyuhyun berada didepannya.

"Ayo, masuk ke kamar lalu istirahatlah" Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan, Kyuhyun berbalik lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar, tidak akan lama, aku berjanji" Kyuhyun menaikkan dua jarinya. Siwon menunduk

"Tidak" Tegasnya

"Aku mohon hyung" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia begitu miris melihat nasibnya sendiri, dipermainkan oleh namja yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Tidak" Ulang Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lirih

"Aku akan tetap pergi" Kyuhyun bersikeras memandang Siwon, matanya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan bendungannya. Airmatanya menetes membuat Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku mohon hyung biarkan aku pergi" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh siwon kuat, ia menyeka airmatanya kasar, berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Siwon sendiri diapartemen mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan memeluk tubuhnya, Blazer tebalnya tidak mampu menahan tusukan dinginnya salju malam itu, beanie birunya bahkan sudah terlihat basah. Ia berjongkok di bawah pohon disisi taman, giginya bergemeletuk, sedari tadi ponselnya terus saja bergetar lalu mati, ah, ponselnya mungkin saja sudah out of charge.

Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing. Fikirannya hanya melayang pada kehidupan rumah tangganya yang terasa mencekik jantungnya sendiri, perasaannya yang hanya bergelung pada jiwanya semata, tanpa balasan. Kyuhyun mendesah dengan seringai diwajah putihnya, ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, mengandalkan janji anak kecil yang ia dan Siwon abadikan di pohon tepat dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik menatap tulisan yang mulai tersamarkan waktu di kulit pohon besar itu.

"WonKyu1013" Bisik kyuhyun dengan suara parau, hari ini harusnya mereka berdua berada ditempat ini, seperti janji mereka berpuluh tahun yang lalu, bahwa pada saat mereka menikah nanti tepat 13 oktober, mereka akan berada disini, memandang salju yang turun, membuat boneka salju, dan tertawa bersama. Namun itu semua hanya impian Kyuhyun, karena Siwon sudah menegaskan satu hal. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan mereka. Dada kyuhyun berdenyut sakit mengingat perkataan Siwon yang terdengar menyakitkan. Ia meremasnya, memukul-mukulnya berulang kali, dengan isakan yang mengiris siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun terluka. Sangat

Malam semakin larut, kakinya sudah terasa membeku, ia bersandar dengan mengeratkan blazernya yang telah basah, nafasnya sesak, pandangannya mengabur.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Seseorang memekik tepat dihadapannya, memeluk tubuhnya erat, meniupkan udara hangat pada jemarinya, kyuhyun terbatuk.

"Si…won"

Lalu jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

….

Kyuhyun membuka matanya pagi itu, cerah mentari menusuk dari balik jendela, memaksanya untuk segera membuka mata. Ia meraba dahinya yang terasa lembab, sebuah kompres kecil yang masih basah, ia bergeser, menyamping. Matanya membuka sempurna saat hidungnya menabrak dada bidang dengan kaos biru. Matanya bergerak naik dan menemukan lengan menumpu kepalanya, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat sebuah wajah tengah terlelap pulas sembari memeluknya. Kyuhyun membeku seketika, ia menjadi kebingungan untuk tetap seperti itu atau menyingkir.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sosok itu, Siwon sang suami terbangun, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi kyuhyun, mengecek suhu tubuh namja manis itu. Kyuhyun mengerang pelan, seakan menyuruh siwon agar menyingkirkan lengannya dari balik kepalanya. Siwon mengikuti. Ia kini beranjak bangun namun tidak benar-benar meninggalkan tempat tidur mereka, siwon duduk bersila disamping kyuhyun.

"Kau membuat hyung cemas semalaman, kau mengigau dan demammu sangat tinggi" Siwon bermonolog, mengambil handuk kecil yang tadi kyuhyun lempar dan menaruhnya dalam air es di meja nakas, siwon mencelupkannya berulang kali, memerasnya dan meletakkan handuk basah itu ke dahi kyuhyun.

"Demammu sudah tidak setinggi semalam, tapi kompres sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?" Siwon tersenyum, merapikan rambut kyuhyun yang jatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Oh iya, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur ne" Siwon bergegas bangkit, namun lengannya ditahan kyuhyun.

"Hyung.."

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah wae?" Siwon kembali duduk menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun.

"Ceraikan aku.."

Jdaaarrr..

Siwon terpaku ditempat, Kyuhyun meminta perceraian?

TBC..

hahahaha.. maaf maaf dibikin tanggung lagi pemirsa

maaf juga baru bisa update sekarang yaa *MAAF BANGET*

soalnya lagi banyak urusan diluar hehehe, harap maklum.

Oh iya, makasih banyak Reviewnya ya, aku g tau mau ngomong apa lagi buat kalian semua *HUG* HUG*

masukan kalian sangat sangat sangat membantu..

*BOW*


	4. Chapter 4

"M-Mwo? Cerai?"

Siwon hanya mampu membeo, matanya nyaris ingin melunjak keluar, ia tidak yakin dengan yang ia dengar barusan namun ia juga tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi hanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Cerai hyung, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, sekuat apapun kita mencoba ini hanya akan menyakitkan kita berdua" Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, ia sudah terlalu sering disakiti, perasaannya yang dibutakan cinta pun tidak akan mampu menahan sakitnya selama ini. Kini semuanya telah hilang..semuanya.

"Tapi kyu, bagaimana dengan orang tua kita? Kau tahu sendiri betapa kerasnya mereka menjodohkan kita"

Kyuhyun kembali menelan pil pahit, kata-kata Siwon barusan benar-benar menusuk tepat jantungnya, ia menyangka Siwon akan menolak permintaannya dengan alasan 'cinta' namun ternyata semuanya berbeda dari yang ia idamkan.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya, tenang saja Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun mengerling lirih pada salju yang turun didepan jendela kamar mereka, Siwon masih berdiri kaku.

Entah ada apa dengan perasaannya, ia lega namun gelisah dalam waktu bersamaan juga. Siwon tahu ini yang ia inginkan sejak lama, Kyuhyun meminta perceraian. Namun entah kenapa ia juga seakan tidak rela melepas Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, aku serahkan padamu Cho Kyuhyun"

Ucap Siwon akhirnya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa menyesal telah mengeluarkan kalimat itu, tapi lidahnya terlanjur kelu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar kalimat penolakan tidak sempat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah tuan Choi, buatkan aku bubur, aku harus sembuh agar bisa pulang"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Siwon sedikit tersenyum.

"Setelah kita bercerai, kita bisa jadi sahabat kan kyu?" Siwon duduk didepan Kyuhyun, menggenggam jemari –calon mantan- istrinya itu, Kyuhyun menunduk memperhatikan Siwon yang memainkan cincin di jari manisnya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa mimiknya, ia terlalu berat untuk tersenyum namun terlalu lelah juga untuk menangis.

"Gomawo, aku akan segera mengambil makanan untukmu ne" Siwon tersenyum lalu berlalu dengan sedikit senang.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, matanya memanas namun bendungannya telah kering, dadanya terasa remuk namun sebagian dirinya telah mati rasa. Kyuhyun bisa apa selain berdiam seperti ini.

Ia tahu dirinya telah menjadi seorang pengecut, namun Donghae benar, ia tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya, harus ada yang berubah, dan dialah orangnya. Rumah tangganya tidak akan pernah membaik jika mereka masih bersama, tentu saja ini akan menjadi bumerang bagi kedua belah keluarga, namun kembali lagi, Kyuhyun bisa apa selain berdiam seperti ini.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa digit angka lalu menempelkannya di telinga. Ia memejamkan matanya, kepalanya masih terasa berputar.

"Yeobseo hyung.."

"..."

"Ne, aku menginap di apartemen kami"

"..."

"Gwenchana, aku hanya sedikit demam"

"…"

"Jangan khawatir hyung, eum bisakah kau menjemputku 2 jam dari sekarang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"…"

"Tentang aku, siwon, pernikahan..dan mungkin saja cerai"

"…"

"Arraseo, aku menunggumu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi, ia menyerah, benar-benar menyerah kini. Ia mengatup rapat mulutnya. Menahan sesuatu, teriakan mungkin.

"Makanan datannnnng…" Kyuhyun sontak berbalik saat suara Siwon menggema, ia melengkungkan sebuah seringaian

"Dasar pabo"

Siwon mendelik tidak terima, ia meletakkan nampan berisi bubur dan segelas susu di meja nakas, ia berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan selembar apron yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Alisnya berkerut.

"Kau mengatai namja tampan sepertiku apa?" Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya kea rah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pabo"

"Apa?"

"Pabo!"

"Mwo?"

"Yak, Choi Siwon Pabo!"

Kyuhyun berteriak, Siwon membulatkan matanya.

"Aissshhh, kau ini.." Siwon melompat ke atas tempat tidur dengan sebelumnya melempar apron hitamnya ke lantai.

"yak!" Kyuhyun mengerang saat Siwon menggelitiki pinggangnya tanpa henti. Suara tawa menggema dalam kamar mereka.

"Hahahahahaha, sudah hyung.. hahahahahahah.. aw aw.. haahhhahahahah" Kyuhyun masih setia tertawa sementara Siwon masih menggelitiki pinggangnya. Tanpa mereka sadari posisi mereka sudah sangat dekat akibat Kyuhyun yang semakin menggeliat.

Siwon terpaku, pada sosok Kyuhyun di bawahnya, matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang masih penuh dengan tawa, pipinya terlihat menyembul lucu, hidungnya mancung sempurna, sebenarnya Siwon mengakui kalau Kyuhyun sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, dan tidak sedikit yeoja atau namja di sekolahnya yang mengejar-ngejar Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaha, hyung..sudah hahahaha.. kumohon" Kyuhyun masih tertawa, tanpa ia tahu jika kini Siwon menatapnya lekat.

"Kyu.."

Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut, Kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan.

Deg..

Mata mereka bertemu, Siwon menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang entah menampakkan apa.

"Bolehkah aku.."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Menunggu Siwon akan berbuat apa. Namun yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya menerima beban. Seseorang memeluknya dari atas, mengeratkan lengannya dibawah leher Kyuhyun.

"Setelah kita cerai aku mungkin sudah tidak bisa memelukmu seperti ini"

Bolehkah kyuhyun berharap? Tidak, Ini sudah berakhir, tidak akan ada lagi cinta untuk namja di atasnya itu.

"Tentu saja boleh Hyung, kita kan sahabat" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon, menepuk-nepuk punggung namja Choi itu.

...

Pertemuan kedua belah pihak keluarga telah ditentukan, Kyuhyun dan Siwon datang 45 menit lebih cepat, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk diam saja hingga Siwon memesan 2 gelas coktail.

"Kau tampak tegang"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia memutar-mutar jarinya di pinggir permukaan gelasnya. Dahi siwon berkerut, tentu saja Kyuhyun tegang, sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi tetua Choi dan Cho. Mereka pasti akan marah besar kali ini.

"Mianhe"

Kyuhyun mendongak, Siwon mengucap maaf dengan nada tidak biasanya.

"Karena aku, kau harus mengalami masa sulit seperti ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum skeptis, andai saja bisa, ia akan berteriak nyaring di telinga Siwon kalau ia memang selalu sulit jika berhubungan dengan Siwon.

"Gwenchana, ini sudah keputusanku"

"Tapi kyu ak-"

"Aigooo, mianhe, Siwon-ah Kyuhyun-ah kami terlambat" Keluarga Choi datang dan memotong pembicaraan mereka, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, jangan lupakan senyum dinginnya yang terukir simpul dibibirnya.

"Eomma appa silahkan duduk"

Tuan Choi melirik Siwon, seakan menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres diantara mereka, Siwon hanya menunduk.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami, Eum, orang tuamu mana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Ne, Ada yang harus kami bicarakan, Eomma dan Appa sudah dijalan, sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba"

Entah kenapa Siwon refleks menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang terkepal memutih di pahanya. Kyuhyun membalas genggaman itu. Ia takut, teramat takut.

"Ah, Mianhe kami terlambat"

Keluarga Cho tiba, Kyuhyun tersenyum mempersilahkan orang tuanya untuk duduk, sementara Donghae memandang Siwon dan Kyuhyun serta jemari mereka yang saling bertaut. Ia mendengus, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan jadi perbincangan mereka kali ini, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menceritakan semua padanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, saat semua keluarga telah berkumpul dan menunggu. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sejenak lalu beralih memandang keluarga besar itu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf, ini mungkin akan terdengar aneh, tapi.."

Kyuhyun berhenti, ia menelan susah ludahnya, genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Mianhe, Appa Eomma, kami sudah memutuskan untuk.. bercerai"

"Mwo!/ Ye!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan pekikan 2 pasang orang tua itu. Ia yakin setelah ini semuanya akan dramatis.

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Appa Cho mulai naik pitam, ia menunjuk anaknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Mainhe appa, kami sudah berusaha tapi semuanya gagal"

"Berusaha? Berusaha apanya?" Appa Cho memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, Sontak Eomma Cho dan Donghae berdiri berusaha menenangkan. Kyuhyun menunduk

"Choi Siwon! Bisakah kau jelaskan sesuatu pada appa" Kini suara Appa Choi yang terdengar sementara Eomma Choi sudah berlinang airmata, sungguh ia sangat menyayangi menantunya itu.

"Appa, mianhe.. dari awal kami memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun, kami tidak mencintai satu sama lain"

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon, tidak mencintai? Apa aku tidak terlihat mencintainya?

"Apa maksudmu Choi Siwon! Lalu apa yang kami lihat 2 tahun lalu itu apa hah!" Appa Choi berdiri, hendak memukul anaknya namun Kyuhyun segera memeluk Siwon.

"Lihat! Kyuhyun bahkan masih melindungimu! Apa itu yang dinamakan tidak saling mencintai?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya ia kembali memandang Appanya yang mulai tenang.

"Appa, waktu itu kami terpengaruh wine, kami melakukannya tidak sengaja, toh aku belum sempat berbuat yang lebih terhadap Kyuhyun, bahkan hingga saat ini Kyuhyun belum aku sentuh"

Plaaakkk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Siwon, Kyuhyun terkejut, ia reflek memegang pipi Siwon

"Appa, aku mohon jangan pukul Siwon Hyung, dia tidak salah, aku yang salah"

"Kyuhyun, jangan membela namja menjijikkan seperti anak ini, dia sudah mempermalukan keluarga" Appa Choi menarik Kyuhyun dari Siwon

"Siwon Kyuhyun, Eomma benar-benar kecewa pada kalian, seharusnya kalian bisa mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tangga kalian" Eomma Choi membelai pipi Kyuhyun, ia melirik Eomma Cho yang sepertinya sama kecewa dengan dirinya.

Kyuhyun tidak tega, ia memeluk Eomma Choi dan Eommanya sendiri.

"Mainhe eomma, mianhe" Bisiknya, ia melirik Siwon yang masih memegangi pipinya, Appanya yang dipeluk Donghae dan Appa Choi yang duduk menunduk, ia masih saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

...

Kyuhyun duduk memeluk lututnya di sisi jendela, ia menatap keramaian dibawah sana. Sejak pertemuan tadi ia dan Siwon kembali ke apartemen mereka, mereka diwajibkan hidup bersama selama proses perceraian mereka, vakum dari sekolah mereka, dan harus selalu bersama beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

"Hhhhh.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Kepalanya terasa pening. Berulang kali ia membenturkan kepalanya di kaca jendela.

"Hei kepalamu bisa pecah"

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Siwon sebentar lalu kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan –mari membenturkan kepala hingga peningnya hilang-

"Ck, kepalamu bisa sakit" Siwon menempelkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dadanya, mereka terdiam, entah karena mereka nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini atau karena apa.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bisakah kau menemaniku tidur? Malam ini saja" Siwon berbisik, kini ia membelai rambut Kyuhyun, menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Ia ikut saja saat Siwon menarik lengannya masuk kamar mereka, ia juga ikut saja saat Siwon mendudukkannya di sisi ranjang dan mengecup keningnya. Siwon masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Piyama putih di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun berdiri mengganti pakaiannya selagi Siwon masih di kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon telah selesai mandi dan telah lengkap dengan piyama hitamnya, sangat kontras dengan piyama yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum saat ia melihat Kyuhyun menahan kantuknya di sisi lain, ia membaringkan tubuhnya pelan dan menarik Kyuhyun agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah.." Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyamankan posisinya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengeluarkan semua sesak yang aku rasakan hyung"

"…"

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"May I kiss you? For the last time"

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menengadah kepadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti terhanyut dalam rasa sesak yang Kyuhyun rasakan kini. Jika bisa jujur, ia sebenarnya sama sakitnya, sama menderitanya dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja Siwon tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Chup

Tanpa menjawab, Siwon menarik dagu Kyuhyun agar mendongak lebih tinggi lalu memagut bibirnya lembut, mengecupnya bergantian, menghisap setiap jengkal bibir merah itu, Kyuhyun menarik baju bagian depan Siwon, membuat tubuh mereka semakin rapat.

"Ughh.." Kyuhyun melenguh ketika Siwon memasukkan lidahnya membelah bibir Kyuhyun, menyapu deretan gigi dan membelit lidah Kyuhyun posesif. Ia menjilati semua yang ada dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun telah meremas rambut Siwon hingga berantakan. Posisi mereka semakin intim dengan Siwon yang mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas. Decakan dan lenguhan bibir mereka terdengar berat, Siwon bergerak cukup 'liar' sehingga membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan.

"Hhhhh..Hhhh…"

Deru nafas mereka terdengar lelah, Siwon masih berada di atas Kyuhyun, bibirnya masih bertengger menggoda di depan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Hyung" Bisik Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya tersenyum, mengecup bibir itu sekilas lalu kembali berbaring di samping Kyuhyun, ia menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke pelukannya. Mengecup keningnya lalu mulai terlelap.

…..

Pagi hari di kediaman wonkyu, Siwon masih terlelap dengan memeluk Kyuhyun, namun bias mentari menusuk matanya, dahinya berkerut. Saat tubuhnya beringsut sebuah bobot besar juga tertarik mengikuti lengannya, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang tidur memeluk tubuhnya, Siwon tersenyum.

Wajah Kyuhyun damai dalam tidurnya, hembusan nafasnya teratur, bibirnya terkatup sempurna.

Glup

Siwon menelan ludahnya saat menatap bibir merah Kyuhyun, bibir yang semalam ia rasakan manisnya. Entah bisikan dari mana ia merasa terdorong untuk mengecup bibir itu lagi.

Semakin dekat..semakin dekat..dan..

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya membuat Siwon sontak mundur.

"Ehm, ne"

"Ah mianhe, aku tidur di lenganmu, pasti rasanya kaku" Kyuhyun bangkit duduk di sisi ranjang, rambutnya berantakan, namun terkesan imut di mata Siwon.

Hell, dimana Siwon selama ini, kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat sisi menakjubkan dari calon mantan istrinya ini.

"Aniyo, kau tidak berat kyu"

"Hehehehe"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan semakin terpukaulah Siwon mendengar suara dan memandang mata Kyuhyun yang melengkung lucu.

"Eum, hyung hari ini kita akan melakukan apa?" Kyuhyun berbalik, duduk bersila di depan Siwon yang masih berbaring. Siwon bergegas bangkit, ia juga melakukan hal sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game seharian, memasak, lalu membersihkan rumah dan.."

"Cukup..cukup..hyung, aku tidak ingin membersihkan rumah"

"Wae?"

"Sebentar lagi rumah ini kan tidak berpenghuni, jadi sebaiknya kita memanggil cleaning service saja ne"

Deg

Siwon merasa sesuatu akan menghilang sebentar lagi, dirinya dan Kyuhyun di masa mendatang bisa saja tidak seperti ini dan itu rasanya menyesakkan.

"terserahlah kyu"

"Kau marah hyung?"

Siwon menggeleng, ia tidak marah sama sekali. Hanya saja ia merasa Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ok memang sudah sepantasnya Kyuhyun akan pergi setelah perceraikan mereka, toh ini juga keinginannya bukan?

"Hyung.."

Siwon kembali ke dunia nyata setelah terbang bersama khayalannya.

"Aniyo Kyuhyunnie.."

Di acaknya rambut Kyuhyun gemas, Kyuhyun terkikik lucu dan itu cukup membuat nafas Siwon tersendat. Damn..

…..

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Malam hari, sehari sebelum perceraian..

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain, jemari mereka saling bertaut, Kyuhyun sesekali tertawa saat Siwon menggerutu tidak jelas dengan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk menaiki bianglala raksasa.

"Ayolah Hyung, sekali saja ne.."

"Andwee! Aku takut ketinggian Kyu" Siwon merengut. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa

"Wah, ternyata hanya badanmu saja yang besar hyung, tapi nyalimu kecil.." Kyuhhyun mengoceh meninggalkan Siwon, ia sudah mengantri di antara antrian lain. Siwon tidak terima dikatai bernyali kecil

"Arraseo, aku ikut" Kyuhyun tersenyum, rencananya berhasil. Siwon begitu lemah jika di pancing seperti itu.

Mereka kini berada didalam sebuah kapsul bianglala, bianglala mereka berputar pelan. Siwon terlihat kaku dengan mata terpejam, Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu, menggenggam jemari Siwon.

"jangan tegang Hyung, buka matamu, disini sangat indah, pemandangan malamnya luar biasa"

Siwon perlahan membuka matanya, menuruti saran Kyuhyun, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah keindahan wajah Kyuhyun dengan latar lampu-lampu kota dari dinding bianglala yang terbuat dari kaca.

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak saat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya,

"Lihat kan hyung," Kyuhyun berbalik menunjuk pemandangan indah didepannya, Siwon masih tidak berkutik, ia masih menatap Kyuhyun dan genggaman di tangannya. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang menatap genggamannya, Kyuhyun ikut kaku, ia menjaga jarak dengan Siwon yang malah membuat kapsul mereka bergoyang, Siwon semakin kelimpungan, digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun erat hingga Kyuhyun ikut tertarik masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Kapsul berhenti bergerak, namun Siwon masih bergetar, Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Siwon agar namja itu tenang, ia sudah tahu dari dulu jika Siwon sangat anti ketinggian, tapi kali ini Siwon rela naik wahana yang cukup tinggi.

"Ssst, tenanglah hyung, kapsulnya sudah berhenti bergerak"

Kyuhyun mencoba melepas pelukannya, namun Siwon semakin memeluknya erat. Membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, bagaimana tidak ia harus menahan detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Kyuhyun mampu merasakan hembusan nafas cepat Siwon di lehernya, rupanya namja ini begitu ketakutan.

Siwon tidak melepas genggaman tangannya bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di apartemen, wajahnya terlihat pucat, Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dengan kondisi Siwon sekarang.

"Hyung, mianhe.. gara-gara aku kau jadi pucat"

Siwon hanya menggeleng, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diikuti Siwon di sofa rumah mereka, ia menghela nafas. Siwon melepas genggamannya lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Besok kita tidak akan seperti ini lagi kyu"

Deg

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya, mengapa Siwon seakan merasa berat berpisah dengannya? Bolehkah ia berharap Siwon akan mengatakan kata-kata jangan berpisah sekarang?

"Ini yang terbaik hyung, lagipula kita malah semakin dekat setelah keputusan ini diambil bukan?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang terbaik"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun merasakan bahunya basah dan bahu Siwon yang bergetar. Hei Siwon menangis? Wae?

...

Perceraian mereka berjalan lancar, walaupun diselingi oleh ketegangan orang tua mereka, namun kini semuanya telah resmi berakhir. Siwon dan Kyuhyun bukan lagi sepasang suami isteri, mereka kini telah berpisah dan memutuskan kembali ke sekolah, bahkan mereka menjadi sahabat dan berada dalam kamar asrama yang sama, tentu sebelumnya telah disepakati oleh Ryeowook sebagai roommate Kyuhyun.

Day 1.

At School.

"Ahhhh.. akhirnya kita kembali bersekolah lagi hyung" Kyuhyun melempar Tasnya di atas kasur, ia merentangkan tangannya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menghela nafas malas. Sungguh jika Kyuhyun tahu betapa jengahnya Siwon dengan suasana sekolah dan..

"Siwon oppa!"

Yah, lengkingan itu.

"Stella-ssi? Kau datang menemui Siwon hyung? Jja, masuklah" Dan demi apapun mata Siwon membulat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri dan mempersilahkan stella masuk kamar mereka.

"Kyu, aku ada kelas" Siwon mencari alas an, Stella memanyunkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian bisa ke kelas bersama, bukannya kalian sekelas?"

Siwon diam. Stella diam. Kyuhyun diam.

"Jja, kita ke kelas" Akhirnya Siwon mengalah, ia menarik lengan Stella pelan, wajahnya tertekuk.

"Semangat hyuuuunnng!"

Siwon mendesah, sekuat apapun Kyuhyun berteriak ia tidak akan bersemangat selama Stella masih disampingnya. Hei, ada apa ini? Bukankah alasan mereka bercerai karena Stella? Lalu? Ah entahlah, Siwon pusing memikirkan itu.

...

Kyuhyun mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku kelas, ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, sepertinya ia terkena demam lagi, salahkan saja tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang termasuk lemah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Wookie a.k.a Ryeowook menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, Kyuhyun hanya menoleh lemah lalu menggeleng.

"Kau sepertinya demam kyu" Wookie menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Kyuhyun, ia sedikit berjengit dengan suhu tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Gwenchana wookie-ah" Kyuhyun menyandarkan bahunya,matanya terpejam.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau merasa tidak kuat kau bisa memanggilku, arra"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, wookie kembali ke bangkunya di jejeran mengernyit, kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat, sangat berat.

Kreeettt, bangku sampingnya ditarik seseorang. Kyuhyun berjengit malas

"Apalagi wookie-ah, aku baik-baik saja, bisakah kau berhenti men-" Kyuhyun terdiam saat yang ia dapati disampingnya bukanlah wookie sahabatnya namun namja berwajah kekanakan.

"Annyong" Namja itu tersenyum, matanya bulat. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya

"Choi Minho, aku murid baru disini" Namja bernama Minho itu menjulurkan tangannya, Kyuhyun menyambutnya bingung.

"kau tertidur sampai tidak menyadari seonsaenim bahkan aku yang duduk disampingmu" lanjutnya, Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Gwenchana?"

"Ne, aku hanya sedikit pusing"

Minho tersenyum, Kyuhyun membalasnya lembut.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun dan Minho menjadi dekat, Kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi Minho pasri mengikuti namja bermarga Cho itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu, selain pengertian, Minho juga memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya, ya bermain game.

Minho sering mengajak Kyuhyun ke kamarnya hanya sekedar bermain hingga pagi, dan pada pagi hari ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya, ia harus bersiap mendengar amukan Siwon yang melihatnya dengan mata memerah menahan marah. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa, paling tidak setelah Minho hadir dalam hidupnya ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Seperti siang itu, saat jam makan siang, Minho mengajak Kyuhyun makan di kamarnya, pagi itu Minho mendapat kiriman makanan dari rumahnya, sebagai orang terdekatnya ia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mencicipi masakan ibunya.

Tidak sengaja mereka melewati taman samping, langkah mereka sontak terhenti dengan pemandangan di depan mereka sekarang. Mata minho membulat, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendesah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah melewati Siwon dan Stella yang masih dalam posisi saling memeluk, Ia tidak merubah mimic apapun malah kini ia kembali asyik berbincang bersama Minho, sahabat sekelasnya yang memang selalu berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon bahkan tidak berkedip menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh, ia tidak menyangka respon Kyuhyun bahkan sampai seperti ini, tidak ada kilatan terkejut ataupun marah. Hanya tatapan biasa, sangat biasa untuk mengingat mereka pernah memiliki hubungan sebagai sepasang suami-istri.

…..

Meanwhile

Kyuhyun meremas kertas didepannya, entah sudah berapa lembar yang jatuh dengan kondisi teremas, Minho hanya mengusap bahu namja yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

"Tenanglah kyu"

Trak..

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, ujian sisa 2 hari lagi dan aku sama sekali belum belajar"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia benar-benar belum belajar sama sekali hanya karena namja bernama minho ini selalu menyita waktunya untuk sekedar bermain game di kamarnya.

"Dan ini semua karenamu bodoh" Kyuhyun melempar pena hitamnya hingga mengenai kepala minho, minho hanya mengaduh dan menggembungkan pipinya, kyuhyun tertawa menyaksikan pemandangan langka didepannya.

"Hhh, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, ya sudah aku kembali ke kamar dulu, ingat mala mini tidak ada game arraseo, by minho-ah" Kyuhyun bangkit meninggalkan Minho yang masih cemberut.

Cklekk..

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, matannya mengedar hingga ia menemukan sosok siwon duduk membelakanginya.

"Eh hyung? Kau tidak ada latihan basket hari ini?" Kyuhyun meletakkan buku-buku serta tas nya di meja belajarnya. Siwon tidak bergeming, ia masih asyik mengetuk mejanya dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu hari ini minho tidak akan mengajakku bermain game seperti biasanya, jadi aku bisa focus untuk belajar semalaman " Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasinya, berjalan melewati Siwon menuju dapur mini mereka, mengambil sekaleng minuman lalu meneguknya hingga setengah tandas.

"Oh ia hyung, setelah ujian nanti sekolah akan mengadakan porm night lagi" Kyuhyun terkekeh, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat masa-masa itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya melihat Siwon yang masih diam.

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun menarik kursi untuk duduk disamping Siwon, ia memperhatikan wajah Siwon dari dekat, seketika wajahnya berkerut, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Siwon.

"Omo! Kau demam hyung" Kyuhyun memekik, sesuai dengan pemikirannya, siwon mengalami demam, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi.

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik Siwon agar berbaring, berulang kali pula Siwon menolak namun Kyuhyun tetap memaksa.

"Nah, kau istirahat dulu hyung, aku akan membuatkanmu segelas susu hangat ne" Kyuhyun merapikan selimut hingga batas dada Siwon, sedetik saat ia akan berbalik lengannya dicekal Siwon.

Grep

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi barusan, yang ia tahu kini ia berada dalam pelukan Siwon, berbaring dalam lingkup badan mantan suaminya itu.

"Kau tidak usah kemana-mana, disini saja, temani aku tidur"

Suara serak Siwon mengalun di telinganya, pelukannya erat, panas, namun Kyuhyun merasa nyaman. Ia menggeliat pelan, memperbaiki posisinya, lengannya kini melingkar diperut Siwon.

"Hyung, badanmu panas sekali.." Bisik Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang memerah.

"Gwenchana kyu, biarkan seperti ini dulu"

Kyuhyun kembali dalam masa sulit, ia bingung harus menempatkan situasi ini dalam kategori apa, ia tidak mungkin berharap lagi, Kyuhyun yang dulu sudah mati. Sekarang ia hanya menganggap Siwon sebagai hyung-nya, tidak lebih.

"Kyu, kau tahu.."

"Hm?"

"Aku membencimu"

Deg

"W-wae?"

"…"

"…"

"Kau berisik"

Kyuhyun mempourkan bibirnya. Ia menatap Siwon yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sangat berisik tadi, aku sedang pusing dan kau sudah bercerita panjang lebar tentang harimu"

"Hyuuuunnng…"

Siwon terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung, aku bisa tertular jika kau memelukku seperti ini"

"Itu memang mauku"

"Hyuuuuunnng"

Mereka tertawa pelan, namun sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya yang masih saling memeluk erat. Bolehkah kita berharap mereka akan kembali bersatu? Semoga.

TBC...

Hhhhhh, maaf updatenya lama lagi *bow*

lagi banyak kerjaan soalnya hehehehe, makasih reviewnya yaaaahhhh,


End file.
